


Can't Stand the Heat 焚风过境

by JHelium



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 老夫老妻了，不整那些花里胡哨的。关键词：没羞没臊的夫妻日常、土味情话、大量私设
Relationships: Liu "Lesion" Tze Long/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Can't Stand the Heat 焚风过境

**Author's Note:**

> 是毛老师的约稿！自带大纲和梗还容忍我拖稿n久的神仙老板，90%的剧情和细节均来自于她！

你腾出一只握方向盘的手去拿作响的手机那一刻，车流终于缓慢但坚定地完成了堵死的使命。从前挡风玻璃望出去，马路上各色金属反射一片眩目日光，像酷暑中千百条银鱼挤在行将干涸的泥泞河道里，翻滚挣扎，冒着能把人皮肤烫红的蒸腾热气。凶狠的夏日被全数阻拦在开足冷气的车厢之外，这里是清凉，密闭，易于酝酿窒息的。

你在心里读着前面的SUV的牌照，拇指搭上接听键，慢吞吞地滑向绿色的那一边。廖子朗的声音钻出来，被微弱电流声缠绕，显得有些失真：“妹啊，走到哪了啊？”

“堵在拐角上了。”一辆自行车在你的车窗外停下，驮着个穿大红衫的青年人。他虚胖，满头大汗，背着太空舱猫包，一个毛茸茸的橘猫脑袋嵌在舷窗里。你对着窗外的猫挤眉弄眼，猫冷漠地审视面前大箱子里的两脚兽，耳朵也不抖一下。“哎你等一下——好像有警笛。前头搞不好出车祸了什么的，我想办法绕过去吧，大概还要二十分钟。”

“行。”你听见那头工具被一股脑收进背包里的叮叮当当，“快热死喽，带了冰水没啊？”

你把微微发烫的手机换到左手，右手伸进副驾驶上双肩包的拉链开口里头。挺好，指尖碰到的玻璃杯还是冰冰凉凉的。自家用砂锅熬的酸梅汤，你本想在楼下的药店搞定所有原材料，看店的大妈却说只有论斤称的乌梅、山楂和甘草，只能又去超市干货区拿几包玻璃纸包起来的干桑葚、干桂花和陈皮，再从橱柜里你们俩都忘了喝的果茶包里拣出柠檬片和薄荷叶来。玫瑰茄是你突发奇想加进去的产物，虽说廖子朗说加不加都一个味儿。大块的冰糖用布包着，敲碎了，平整地铺在锅底。网上的教程讲还要加白酒密封静置，你犹豫了一刻，没照做；你哥的职业，大约是不好随便喝酒的。于是最后只用清水泡半个小时，大火煮开，倒进原先装老米酒的坛子里，搁冰箱里冻着。谁要喝了，就用印着大嘴猴的玻璃瓶装一瓶。那个人一般是廖子朗。

世间情动，不过盛夏白瓷梅子汤，碎冰碰壁当啷响 ——你堵住脑洞，煞有介事地清了清嗓子：“你是不是忘了什么？”

你都能在脑海里搭建出你哥在电话那头傻乎乎地一愣的模样。先是真情实感地愣，反应过来后就是刻意捏着嗓子挤出来的大姑娘腔调，大哥形象全不要了，专为逗你笑：“哎呀，别吧，我这边现在光线不好……”

“那我把酸梅汤喝完了噢。”你说。

对面传来一声刻意拖长了的叹息，“行吧行吧”地嘟囔着，把电话挂了。你数了一百二十秒，和之前的每一次一样等来了微信提示音。滑开手机一看，廖子朗块垒分明的胸肌简直要从屏幕里冲出来。你哥老老实实地如约把衣服撩到了胸口以上，布料咬在牙齿间，像在拍什么擦边球写真一样叼着。即便照片清晰度因自拍者敷衍的态度而十分感人，肌肉上仍依稀可见汗水的反光。

所谓夫妻情趣嘛。你长按屏幕，点了保存，想着自己怎么有点像垃圾网络小说里强令名伶卖身的京城恶霸公子，虽然廖子朗并不美，而你也并不凶恶——并不非常凶恶。你笑了出来，一边笑，一边把手机放回支架上卡好。与此同时，车流开始爬动。

你的包在副驾驶上，廖子朗不得不让位，坐到了后座上。盛夏里他蒸得浑身透湿，但还是坚持严严实实地拉上了外套拉链才坐上来，生怕弄脏了你的车。等红灯时你把盛酸梅汤的玻璃瓶递给他，他立刻咕嘟咕嘟地大口灌了起来。

“上辈子怕不是个渴死鬼哦。”你瞟了一眼顶上的后视镜。

廖子朗仰脖喝干最后一滴酸梅汤，放下杯子，用手背随意地抹了把嘴。“是啊，不然怎么赖上了你呢。”

说这句话的时候，他正低着头拧紧杯盖，要把杯子放进包里，根本没看你。这男人就是有这种不知道打哪学来的本事，漫不经心地说一句话，就能让你险些把刹车当成油门踩下去。

到饭点了，你和廖子朗还在家里猫抓老鼠般转着圈。

“老男人啦，敷面膜做什么，阿妹留着自己用，啊，别在我身上浪费好东西嘛。”廖子朗被举着张面膜的你逼得步步后退，同时还得小心绕开地上的猫。猫仰着头，好奇的金绿色眼睛里倒映着你俩，在你们脚边走来走去，不时喵喵叫。你给猫起名叫九九，原本取的是长长久久之意，却被廖子朗说成物似主人形，果然心里一堆小九九。

“男人四十一枝花！有点追求啊哥，要做精致阿叔呀！”你把分心躲猫的廖子朗成功逼进了卧室，扑上来把他按倒在你俩的床上。他跌在没叠的被子上，头发乱了，无奈地仰面看着你，脸上带点不自知的笑意，疤痕似乎也变得柔和。

你把那一点笑看在眼里，恨不得现在就摁住他干一通坏事。要不是还没吃饭……你在心里恶狠狠地磨牙，两下踹掉拖鞋蹦上床，分开腿坐到他腰上，用自己的重量压住他。“喊吧喊吧，喊破喉咙也不会有人来救你的。”

“破喉咙，破喉咙。”廖子朗躺在你身下假模假样地嚎了两声，乖乖束手就擒，像被逮住的鹅一样抻着脖子瞪着天花板，让你把那张面膜敷到他脸上去。事实证明真香定律完全适用于你男人，五分钟后他顶着一张惨白的脸做起了午饭，边往锅里撒盐边哼歌。

你窝在沙发上，抱着猫刷致命女人，正看到西蒙妮裹着头巾和小鲜肉隔着铁丝网鬼鬼祟祟地说话，廖子朗的手机在桌上唱起了土味情歌。你听见他在抽油烟机的工作噪音中喊了几声，让你帮他接一下。

你边把猫从腿上抱起来放到地上边想，你哥是个不长记性的，几天前才在电话这码事上吃了亏，现在又傻乎乎地给你空子钻。上回香港老家来电话的时候，他正在厨房用钝刀砍给你熬汤用的猪筒骨。你本想举着手机给他放在耳边，他怕你手酸，就让你打开免提放在旁边的台子上。仗着讲的是家乡话，你听不懂，他边切肉边放心大胆地和自家老豆讲话，完全没料到你跟他在一起之后偷偷学了粤语，半蒙半猜，把父子俩的对话听懂了七八成。对面先是问近况，然后嘱咐说阿朗可千万别欺负小姑娘，人家比你小那么多，要让着她，男子汉大丈夫能屈能伸，顺便过年一起回来吃个饭云云。廖子朗嗯嗯附和着，哈哈一笑：“咁就得佢虾我嘅份（那只有她欺负我的份啊）。”末了又很认真地讲，“要系佢肯，我就带佢翻来，我唔会逼佢（她要是愿意，我就带她回来。我不会逼她）。”

感动归感动，造作归造作。廖子朗说的没错，在这个家里从来只有你欺负他的份。听完墙角你抓住了把柄，动不动就拿出来在鸡毛蒜皮的小事上挤兑他：男子汉大丈夫能屈能伸，我吃了最后一块饼干怎么啦；伯父说了不许你欺负我的，给你买了衣服就要穿嘛，不然我要哭了啊；哎呀我好累哦，我年纪小，体力不行，阿朗哥你去丢一下垃圾和猫砂好不好嘛，阿朗哥最好了。

最后一句话把正在喝汤的廖子朗呛到了。他放下碗，扯了张纸巾擦嘴：你体力不行？那昨天晚上骑我到半夜的人是谁啊？

你厚脸皮地讪笑着，给他碗里夹了块煮粉了的藕：阿朗哥厉害嘛，哎呀，让着人家一点。阿哥你最好了，给你吃藕。

这一类型的对话永远只有一个结局：“好好好，我去我去。”他不仅去扔了垃圾，铲了猫砂，还在洗猫的时候被挠了一手疤。他给猫洗澡，你给他洗澡。他坐在浴缸里，把贴了创可贴的手搁在瓷砖台子上；你跪在他背后，揉他头发上的泡沫，给他打肥皂。

抹了一层肥皂，你哥肌肉上粗糙的疤痕突兀地从光滑的手感中钻出来。指腹抚上去，触感像从皮肤里长出的一线树皮。你从背后挂到他身上，柔软的胸脯贴上他的后背时，你感到他的皮肤在发烫。他没动，默许了你的手慢慢地向下走。你湿润的手指滑过他的腹肌，仔仔细细勾勒出人鱼线的走向，直走到最底下，他盘着的双腿之间。

廖子朗的呼吸在你握住他时不再平稳；大家都知道他不怕严刑逼供，但只有你知道的是，他怕极了美人计。你光溜溜地趴在他身上，胳膊搂着他，圈住柱身的手上下滑动，一点点地像某种小动物那样咬他的耳朵。此刻你的牙根痒得厉害，舌根像产生了巴甫洛夫效应反射那样涌出唾液。他让你好想咬他，半是调情半是认真地咬，咬更多的地方，肩膀，脊背，手腕，大腿内侧。你想把齿痕盖戳般留在他结实的身体上，就挨着那些伤疤。你知道他一定会同意，他从来拿你没有办法，因为他是你的。

他射在你手里的时候，你伏在他肩头，在他耳边甜甜地说：“阿朗，我真喜欢你。”

打Facetime电话来的是那个姓波特的英国人，你和他打了声招呼，举着手机转到厨房去。廖子朗听见厨房门被拉开的动静，边炒菜边转过头看了你一眼，正好给詹姆斯看见你哥敷着面膜下厨的模样。手机里的英国人噗地一声狂笑起来，把咖啡都喷了出来，镜头疯狂摇晃，五官都模糊了。

廖子朗响亮地啧了一声，转回去继续炒切成丁的鸡胸肉和芹菜。手机里的詹姆斯边咳嗽边说话，刻意加快了语速，但还是被你的尖耳朵抓了个正着：“廖，你是害怕被你家小姑娘嫌弃太老，所以开始保养皮肤了吗？”

这话你听得不乐意了。你把镜头转过来对着自己，冲屏幕里的詹姆斯竖起中指：“胡说八道，我男人俊着呢，你和我家将军澳老狼狗能比吗！”

你哥关了火，扔下锅铲凑了上来。他毛毛糙糙的脑袋硬挤到你肩头上来，像只大型犬。小屏幕里你俩的脸贴在一块儿，他贴着面膜的老脸虽不伦不类，附和你时脸上小人得志的得意劲儿却完全不受干扰：“听见没？我家这位可不嫌弃我。搞不好就是因为你成天挑三拣四，才没有小姑娘看上你。”

你们这对雌雄双煞夫妻同心的得意嘴脸显然对网线另一头的单身男士造成了极大伤害。詹姆斯翻了个白眼，捂住胸口，做了一个心碎的表情，几声嘟嘟之后他夸张的表演凝固在了屏幕上。你哥戳了戳手机：“怎么啦？卡了？”

你叹了口气，露出教家里老人用微信时专用的和蔼微笑：“没有，他把电话给挂了。”

饭桌上，廖子朗发现你在偷偷录他吃饭的视频。他伸手揪住你的耳朵，责令立刻删掉。可惜他不忍心动真格使力气揪你，你一甩头就轻松挣脱了出来，丢下半碗他夹给你催你吃的芹菜和胡萝卜，抱着手机一溜烟跑进卧室里反锁了门。他被堵在外头，无可奈何，只能拿拳头轻轻捶几下门：“拍了就算了，可别到处乱发啊。”

你其实根本就没打算发给别人看。这是你留给自己的。等他休假结束之后，你就要靠手机里这些一段一段的小视频和隔着时差的电话过日子了。和他同桌吃饭，你起码有一半的时间在撑着脸看廖子朗；他大口扒饭的样子好像吃什么都香，你喜欢看，并且可以一直看下去。这景象会让你产生一种喂饱了家里养的大型食肉动物的成就感，虽说这一桌菜多半是这大型动物自己做的。廖子朗大概不会知道你脑子里在转什么小心思，他偶尔抬头发觉你在盯着他傻笑，就往你碗里夹一筷子菜，再敲敲你的脑袋。

你躺在房间里的床上刷微博，心不在焉地听厨房里的水龙头被打开，接着是洗碗刷锅的乒乒乓乓，最后是碗盘一个个在碗架上码好的清脆声音。屋子里陷入短暂的安静，你听着他的脚步由远及近，直到敲门声在几步之外响起：“小祖宗，饭也做了，碗也洗了，放我进来睡个午觉总可以吧？”

你下床去给他开门，门刚旋开一条缝，廖子朗就一踏步挤了进来。你来不及反应肩颈和腿弯上突然多出的力道是怎么回事，整个人就已经被他打横抱了起来。你在空中哇了一声，下意识地搂紧他的脖子，耳朵里立刻钻进一声近在咫尺的笑。

廖子朗搂着你的手臂纹丝不动，不打颤，不喘气，似乎承担你的所有重量于他而言是件轻而易举的事。他抱着你，逗小孩似的在房间里转圈，还假意往空中抛一抛，直到你开始蹬腿踢他才往床边走。他弯腰把你放下来，松开你时小心翼翼的，怕摔疼了你。你趁机把他也一把拽到床上来，胡乱摁住，翻身骑到他腰上，快速地俯下身在他脸上亲了一口。

你没扎好的碎发垂下来，在他眼睛周围危险地晃来晃去。廖子朗也不去拨开，只拍拍你的脸颊，手指上粗糙的枪茧磨蹭着皮肤：“阿妹啊，想我未啊？”

“先把衣服脱了再跟我说话。”你抓住他的短袖下摆，一口气往上推到他锁骨上头。从俯视的角度看，他坦坦荡荡地裸露在你眼前的胸肌腹肌全都色情得要命，一片诱人的小麦色，泛着暗暗的光，随呼吸起伏。你喉咙一紧，把两只手都搭到他肩膀上，对着他形状完美的胸肌严肃地说：“最喜欢阿朗哥了。”

“喂，喂，我眼睛长在上头呢。”廖子朗的半张脸都被你推上去的衬衫盖住了，说话的声音从布料底下透出来，变得闷闷的，“我说你是馋我的身子啊，还是喜欢我这个人啊？”

“身子也是你这个人的一部分嘛。”你嘻嘻笑着捏了一把眼前结实的肌肉，换来他的小声咕哝：“唉，以色事他人，能得几时好。”

你乐了，更起劲地去扒他的衣服，他也老老实实地把手举过头配合你，让你把整件短袖都从他身上剥下来。“从哪里听来的酸话？”

“这不是大实话嘛。”廖子朗光着上身，慢慢地坐起来，你能感觉到似乎有一团什么东西挤进你分开跪坐的大腿间。“当年没得手的时候喊我廖哥哥，好哥哥，现在追到手了不珍惜了，好哥哥就变成老狼狗了。”

“瞎说什——”你的话说到一半，突然断线风筝一般坠了下去。廖子朗发热的嘴唇贴上了你的颈侧，他坐直了身体，开始舔吻你的脖颈。你这时才发现，他的手臂不知什么时候已经环住了你的腰，大手正好按在你的臀部上，用了些力，似乎是故意的。他一定是忍了很久了。你被他锁住，锁在他的身体所铸的温暖的笼子里，逃脱不得。

他太熟悉你了，你脖子上最敏感的皮肤被他轻易地找到，松松地含在嘴唇间，毫无章法地舔舐。那让你浑身发抖的一小块被你哥舔得温热又湿漉漉，放开后暴露在空调房凉爽的空气里，又生出一种羞耻的清凉。你不由自主地挺直脊背，扭起了腰，一下下地在他光裸的身体上蹭着，自个儿也不知道是本能地想躲避开始抽芽的快感，还是已经被逼得实在难耐。你觉得自己好像一丝丝地失了力气，没出息地在他怀里软成一滩水，但仍然死鸭子嘴硬地挥起软绵绵的拳头捶他的背：“狗子才舔人！”

这让廖子朗短暂地松了嘴，他抬起一只手将你的脑袋按向他的方向，让你的耳廓贴在他嘴唇边。像屋外的焚风一样热的呼吸带着潮气，灌满了你的耳朵：“汪汪汪。”

看到你哥如此从善如流，你想笑，但是你不敢。你知道现下自己的笑声不受控制，极有可能一跌出喉咙就变了质，成了让你脸颊发烧的呻吟，为你招来他的取笑。空气闻起来好像都发酵了，一丝丝渗出水果久置后散发的酒味，甜腻，浓郁。你在他黏人的吻里仰起头，断断续续地呼吸，于情迷意乱之中窃取一点清醒的氧气。

廖子朗的手开始偷渡进你的内衣底下，你的内裤上的弹力腰带绷紧了，卡在他的手腕上。现在他布满老茧的手掌几乎包住了你的臀，不再有任何阻隔地贴在你的皮肤上，有一下没一下地揉捏着。没什么花样的愣头青似的动作，却刺激得你跪坐着的腿分得更开了些，身体摇摇晃晃，几乎失去平衡。如果不是他扶着你，你就要倒下去了。

你勾住他的脖子，稳住自己。他很壮，你并不担心他会被你拖倒。你伸展开五指，顺着他背肌间的凹陷，向下细细抚过被壮实的肌肉撑起的皮肤。你大着胆子学那些下在网盘里的小电影里的女人，骑在他身上前前后后扭着腰，隔着几层布料夹他，如愿听到了忍耐的轻声抽气。你可以很有自信地发誓，你腿间的那团东西绝对在变大，尽管也许下一个五分钟你就要为了这个受惩罚。可是这毕竟是值得的，你哥真正把你当女人而不是小姑娘看也不过是最近这一年的事。还小，再等等，这样含糊不清的年龄上的借口都快要被用烂。不能怪你生气的时候冲他大喊你是不是要等到我绝经，你实在等得太久了。

廖子朗搁在你臀上的手抽搐了一下，似乎是拿不准应该怎么办，最后只不轻不重地掐了你一把。他明知故问的问话有点咬牙切齿的味道：“干什么？”

“训狗啊。”你腾出一只手，绕到他下腹来。他也低头，和你一起看着你那根食指抵住他精瘦的腹部，一点点下滑，画出一条指向暧昧的直线。他吸了口气，你的手指钻进他短裤的松紧带里，勾住腰沿，向外拉扯开一段距离，你们都可以看见他的裤子里头拥挤的情形。你笑嘻嘻地松手，腰带飞回去，在他的腹肌上弹出响亮的一声。

该脱掉了。这是你明明白白地发给他的信号。而廖子朗似乎故意会错了意，两只撑在你内裤里的手一起往下拽，先下手为强地褪下了你的最后一层遮蔽，让它卷成一小股粗绳卡在你腿间。他的拇指划过腿心，不可避免地蹭上了一抹湿润。老家伙坏得很，刻意将它抹在你的大腿内侧，在皮肤上带出一条湿痕。你给了他一个肘击，但还是任由他把你推倒在床上，罩在底下。

廖子朗伏在你身上，像只表面憨厚实则精明过头的大狗，就差一条左右摇摆的尾巴。他一边手上毫不含糊地把你的内裤彻底扯下来，扔到一旁，一边在你的肩颈和脸颊上乱亲：“老狼狗要吃肉，给我拿童男童女来。”

“对不起这个真的没有……”你别过头，对着枕头吃吃地笑起来，“我早就不是童女了，臣妾做不到，而且这还不都是你的错？”

趁你抬腿踹他，廖子朗轻松地一把抓住你的脚踝。他用的力气一贯地并不大，但你怎么踢也挣不开。他捧起你的脚腕，装模作样地叹口气：“既然没有童女，那就凑合啃啃猪蹄了。”

他的嘴唇真的贴上了你的脚背，半是吻半是咬地舔舐起来。你哥这一套半点优雅也谈不上，色情也许有一点，不过还是最像狗啃骨头。然而他吻得细密，似乎一寸也不肯放过。他的牙齿边缘屡屡擦过皮肤，你痒得想笑，在他的牵制中拼命蹬他。“成精了你，建国以后不许成精的！我今天就要替天行道！”

廖子朗不理会你，顺着你的骨骼往上亲，嘴唇光顾过脚腕，小腿，膝盖处的凹陷，再到大腿丰盈的线条。他越往上，你挣扎的声势就越小，最后等他理所当然地吻上早已濡湿的腿心，你就只剩下喘气的份儿了。你的模样似乎让他很受用，手也用上了，专门伺候你的敏感点。你都能读出他动作里的潜台词：不是要收了我吗？不是要训狗吗？现在是谁在挨训呀？你猜下头一定是个流水泛滥的光景，因为廖子朗的声音模模糊糊地从底下传来：“没有童男童女吃，只能喝点水解渴喽。”

果然是个赖上了你的渴死鬼。你抽出一只攥紧床单的手，横着挡住自己的脸。“你再这个样子我要报警了！”

现在恶霸和良家妇女的角色交换了，廖子朗回答得理直气壮：“我就是警察，喊啊，喊破喉咙也不会有人来救你的。”

这就是在报复了。“廖sir，好哥哥，那您可千万手下留情啊。”你扭着身体小声笑着求饶，带一点撒娇的腔调。你知道他最受不了这个，果然手上搅动按揉的动作就快了起来。你的双腿不由自主地夹紧他的头，大腿内侧压着他发烫的耳朵，被他毛糙的短发扎出一片不均匀的刺痛。

快感野蛮地膨胀，越来越旺盛，挤成汹涌的一线往你身体里钻。更要命的是你看到的景象；你哥这样一个平时在大街上被你亲一口脸颊都会害羞的男人，现在整张脸都埋进你的双腿之间，在渍渍水声中用灵活得不像话的唇舌和手指取悦你。他偶尔抬起眼睛看你一眼，那眼神让你整个颅腔里嗡嗡作响。阿妹，舒服吗？喜欢吗？你喜欢我就喜欢。

最后的时刻来临时，从腰部往下的一段全部烧了起来，所有相连的地方都开始痉挛。神经对快感以外的一切都变得迟钝，思维也停滞了几秒。你咬住自己的手腕以堵住呻吟，发觉竟然连疼痛都变得温吞。眩晕的浪潮褪去后，你感觉到廖子朗仍然在舔，似乎想帮你清理干净，但很快就发现这根本不可能，遂放弃。他直起身来，半张脸都湿漉漉的，嘴唇上一片黏腻液体的反光。“桃子不错，好吃。”

“我一会儿是猪蹄一会儿是桃子，你能不能统一一下意见再发表啊。”你的腰仍然酸软，挪到他身上去靠着，懒洋洋地笑着。廖子朗从床头柜上扯了张纸巾，随便擦擦下巴上的汁水：“管你是猪蹄还是桃子，反正都是我的。”

你原本还在云端飘着，脑袋发晕，听到这句土味情话瞬间大笑。你的阿哥啊，就算被同事教了那么多套路，也还是长了一张笨嘴。有些东西他学不会，但你也不介意。你抱着不明所以的廖子朗笑了一阵，扳过他的脸，和他额头贴着额头，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。

你注视着他的褐眼睛，微笑着回答最开始的问题：“阿哥，我也想你。”

从一个近在咫尺的吻开始，接下来发生的一切都顺理成章，像让一根绿豆棒冰滑进嘴唇间，在舌头上融化成糖水。也许正是这么联想的原因，你骑在廖子朗身上和他接吻的时候总觉得黏糊糊的，好像真的有糖分充足的液体盛不住地从你们俩贴在一起的嘴角流下来，可以引来一列饥饿的黑蚂蚁。

他扶着你的腰，在舒服的地方掐揉着。你被他顶得脑袋里全是蒸腾的雾，忘掉了那些黏腻这是你自己造的孽，有点嫌弃地按着他的胸膛把他推远点，用变了调的声音小声抱怨。湿乎乎的，都流到脖子里了。你伸手在廖子朗身上摸，想像平时一样随便抓起他的衣领或者衣摆就去擦脸，但你抓了个空。他早就被你扒光了。

你迷迷糊糊地感到很生气，于是报复性地挺起腰，一下下地夹紧他。廖子朗的声音里全是无奈：别，别这样，你会受不了的。你才不会听他的，可当他开始给出同等的回应，你又成了那个发着抖说慢一点慢一点的人。于是你那个听话的好脾气阿哥就又会慢下来，耐心地慢慢研磨，还在你的唇角安抚地亲一亲。

朋友圈的养生文章里十篇有九篇说饭后不宜剧烈运动，但眼下你们谁也想不起来这茬。事实上你们好像都觉得很饿。到了这种时候，廖子朗的话反而很少，成为了彻底的实用主义者。只有当你被某一个里头的动作捅得呜了一声，他才慌里慌张地往外退一点，反复问着疼不疼。他是那种会把床上的每一句话当真的男人，从晚饭吃什么到求婚。所以当你的手臂和腿弯都勾紧他，压抑在喉咙里的细碎声音掺杂进哭腔的时候，他很确信他该说什么。他只是有点不好意思。

我爱你。老男人拿捏着度，往里头再进一步，笨拙地低声重复。我爱你。

这就是你们的午觉推迟了两个小时的缘故。一整场结束之后，整个人都会变懒，你团在他怀里昏昏欲睡。房间里的冷气开得很足，廖子朗怕你着凉，哄着你在半睡半醒中把睡裙套到身上。那些黏糊糊的部分很快就会干透，留下不太美妙的紧绷感。在那之前，廖子朗把一整卷纸都拿了过来，给你一处处擦干净。

垃圾桶里很快多出一座纸团的矮山。廖子朗的动作很轻，像给瓷娃娃扫灰。你慢慢地睡着了，不知道他在打理好自己之后又回到床上来，把你圈进怀里。窗外阳光大盛，正是一天中日头最毒的时候，树枝上一只鸟都没有。廖子朗躺在空调房里，低头看着你的脸，觉得很幸福。

你哥悄悄地亲了一下你的额头，像过年时偷偷摸摸蘸一口糖吃的小孩。他把手搭到你肩膀上，脸上挂着你口中那种傻乎乎的笑，也闭上了眼睛。

END


End file.
